


Some Things You Can't Fix

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: The Hunger of Clouds [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  A broken bone might be the least of his problems.<br/>Disclaimer:  Things I wish were mine:  a ‘65 Mustang convertible, a skewbald Vanner horse and Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things You Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Broken bone

“I’m afraid it’s broken.” 

No shit, Edward thought, though he didn’t say it out loud. He’d had broken bones before, even a broken arm – but that had been his left, and this time, it was his right. He gritted his teeth, barely grunting when the bone was set, and layered with plaster to keep it immobilized until the bones fused back together. 

The thing was, he’d have to tell Winry how it’d gotten broken – because he was due to go to Rush Valley in less than a week, and he wasn’t going to break that date. And Edward knew she wouldn’t take his explanation well – why would she? He’d gotten out of the military, after all, and was supposed to be _retired_ from this kind of thing. But when he’d called Mustang – just to gloat over those new Xingese texts Al’d sent – and the bastard dangled something about a possible red stone being used by an alchemist who wasn’t Dr. Marcoh, well, he’d snapped at the bait, just like he knew Mustang knew he would. 

Now he had a broken arm and bruises all over, and no way any of it’d heal before he got to Rush Valley. 

Damned stupid mission.

Damned stupid curiosity.

Edward glanced at the doctor. “Hey, Doc, you got anything for a headache, too?” Because sure as hell, he was gonna need it. 


End file.
